Surprises are weird
by sugacubez99
Summary: A spin off from the Cute but Dangerous series
1. 1st day

Authors note: this kinda counts as a spin off part…oh and I just picked up any random date- also jin's house 7:00 written by my cousin, ill just call her kazumei since she's not on this site- and I think she explained this to clearly you decide

* * *

_1__st__ day august 13th_

I was in my top and shorts and my arms an leg were still in bandages, I woke up like 15 minuets before jin, I started giggling and said quietly ''jin you are so Kawaii when you sleep'' I thought of something to wake him up and frighten him a bit, I quietly crept up and sat on top of him, I chanted ''eeny meeny miney mo, catch the person you like the most, if he says no let him go, eeny meeny miney…'' I picked up a pillow and said ''MO!'' I was about to throw the pillow at his face but he just put his hands up and blocked it

Jin chuckled and said ''I thought your arms were hurting?'' I nodded and said ''they are, but that does not give me an excuse for playing about with you'' he laughed and said '' xiao, you are childish at times aren't ya?'' I got off him and said ''times? Im childish all the time'' I sat back on the bed, then Jin sat up and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, ''dwah'' I quickly yelped, it took me completely by surprise, I said laughing ''hey! And you say I act childish?''

He laughed and said in a cocky voice '' uh yeah?''

I rolled over on my stomach and sat up, I giggled '' take it back kazama '' he just stuck his tongue out at me and smiled, he said ''you shouldn't push yourself to hard you know…'' I smiled and said '' I know that, im taking baby steps'' I got my back off the bed and turned round, I said smiling ''take it back kazama''

Jin shook his head and said chuckling ''make me'' I gazed at him and said giggling ''alright then'' I pounced on him, I said laughing ''take it back'' jin said ''okay xiao I take it back, you asked nicely''

I got off him and he started laughing, I clapped my hands and said ''that's better''

Jin stuck his tongue out at me and said '' your lucky I give up quickly'' I shrugged and said ''yeah? Why?'' he just shrugged and said ''dunno…'' I laughed at him and said ''kairi and co is outside my house, were gonna go out somewhere'' jin sad smiling ''good that will gimmie a way to get hwo back'' I rolled my eyes playfully and said ''god jin your mental'' he shrugged and said ''sometimes I am and sometimes im not''

_Outside_

I wore a normal black skirt and top, and shoes with baggy socks, Jin was wearing a tank top and army trousers and trainers, jin and me met kairi, sora, hwo and miharu, we were all by the wall outside the park, miharu said ''hmm how's about a day to the spa?'' kairi clocked on and said ''you mean mount Fuji? That is so cool!'' I nodded and said turning to the boys ''you lot can come with okay?'' they snickered and nodded

Kairi said ''meet us here in 15 seconds'' we all nodded then we went back to our houses

_15 seconds later_

Sora and hwo owned bikes too; sora's one was black and had a red phoenix on it, hwoarang's one was a blue one with white strikes, Jin's one was black and had two red lightning strikes on it, we all got on one of the boys bikes, (guess? Do the math!) Miharu knew the way to mount Fuji… kairi smiled at me deviously, I tilted my head a bit to see what the hell was she on about…

I then clicked and smiled at her deviously, kairi blushed embarrassingly, and then miharu said ''were here!''

_Inside mount Fuji _

Jin said ''ill pay for all of you okay?'' I looked at him surprised and said ''where do you get the money?'' jin smiled and said ''my family's rich'' I smiled at him and said ''oh…okay'' the lady said '' here are you clothes…'' handing the girls short kimono's with pumps and the boys like a samurai thing with trousers and pumps, all of us looked at each other with signs of ''wtf'' on our faces, we just shrugged and went to go get changed….

_Girls changing room_

Luckily we were the only one's there… kairi said ''how short are these things'' miharu said ''aw quit complaining, you will be happy when we hit the spa…'' kairi said ''why?'' Miharu said smirking '' kai think about it, you will be able to see sora with his shirt off…'' kairi blushed then got excited, she said to me ''hurry up xiao!'' I was hiding behind the door ''im not coming out I look funny'' miharu said ''xiao c'mon you will look fine…'' I sighed and said untying my hair and putting the

Bobbles on my clothes ''ah okay but don't laugh…'' I stepped from the door and the girls said in an amazed tone ''xiaoyu! You look great!'' miharu added ''you have a great figure as well so basically the thing clings to you body perfectly'' I blushed and said '' I still don't like it…I mean how short are these things, the boys will only see our asses…'' miharu laughed and said ''not really, ive been here before…I had to put on this thing twice, when you bend down it don't show anything…'' kairi said ''okay its settled, im sure the boys will be all set'' we smiled at each other and went out.

_Lounge…well were you eat your food and chat_

Kairi's head peered round the corner, she then looked at us and said ''the boys are already there…and they look so cute!'' miharu sighed and said ''here goes nothing'' I just laughed at both of them, they went into the room, I still hid behind the door, kairi said ''c'mon xiao! Were waiting'' I said shaking my head fast ''iie iie!! I don't wanna…'' miharu came to me and pushed me I said ''hey!'' Miharu said in a funny voice ''xiao c'mon already quit being a wimp'' I sighed and said ''okay okay im going im going…'' I took a deep breath and entered the room, I laughed nervously and said under my breath while blushing ''I swear miharu your gonna get it''

Kairi said ''see? Nothing to worry about'' I sighed and said crossing my arms ''like you haven't told me…'' I then sat next to Jin; hwo said ''girls you look nice''

Me miharu and kairi said in unison ''arigato gozaimasu'' we all looked at each other and laughed

_Inner xiao_

**Omg xiao you look totally cute!**

Teehee…. arigato but it's a little short

**Yeah but miharu said nothing will show **

**Smiling** I guess your right…

**Now go have fun**

Bai-bai

_Outer xiao_

I put my head on Jins shoulder and said ''god I hate this short thing so much!'' Jin laughed and said '' xiao don't be like that, you look beautiful'' I looked at jin to see his face was kinda red, I giggled and said playfully ''why you blushing?'' Jin just kissed me and said '' no reason'' I blushed and said ''really?'' Kairi said ''shall we go to the spa now?'' Miharu laughed and teased ''kairi wanna see sora without his shirt!'' I couldn't help but laugh with miharu, Jin whispered in my ear ''you look sexy…'' I giggled and said 'quietly ''arigato gozaimasu'' I softly kissed him again, then miharu shouted ''to the spa!'' we all laughed and went

_Spa_

There were two sides of the spa…. one for boys and one for girls, miharu said we put towels round our body so the boys couldn't see anything outside when we got to the spa…we had to take em of when were in the spa pool, miharu said to kairi snickering ''kairi wanna see sora without his shirt admit it!'' I started to laugh and said '' kairi has to admit it…she did get excited when you said it miharu'' kairi just laughed and said ''okay okay I admit it'' we all laughed and stepped into the spa pool, miharu said letting out a

sigh ''see? What did I tell ya?'' I smiled like konata outta lucky star and said ''wow its nice'' kairi said ''where r the boys?'' I smiled and pointed to the other side and said ''that's where the boys are'' I just realised the boys were there and us three were naked…. thank god the water wasn't clear…there was a border connecting the sides, so basically kairi got to see sora without his shirt

Miharu said ''wanna play truth or dare?'' I nodded and said ''okay but nothing bad okay?'' Miharu said ''no worries…. how bout you kairi'' we turned to her and she was gazing at sora, me and miharu laughed and said ''kairi! Wanna play truth or dare'' in unison

Kairi broke from her trance and said ''yeah okay…'' then she called ''hey boys wanna play truth or dare?'' they all agreed

_Truth or dare game_

Miharu said ''who's turn is it…. kairi?'' kairi's ears pricked up and nodded…I said ''truth or dare kairi'' kairi smirked and said ''truth me suckers!'' Miharu thought of a great one to make kairi blush

Miharu snickered ''ooooo kay kairi have you done it with sora before'' kairi and sora turned bright red… I laughed and said ''have you?'' miharu laughed like mad and said ''only joking we don't expect you to tell us that'' we all laughed part from kairi and sora, miharu said ''okay then…. did you have a boyfriend in china?'' Kairi shook her head and said ''nope!'' I said ''its true!''

Miharu said pointing at me ''xiao? Your turn truth or dare?''

I laughed and said ''dare me!'' Kairi said ''hum okay then, I dare you to French kiss Jin, forfeit sit on the ledge for 5 seconds'' I went ''dwah'' I shook my head quickly and said under my breath ''I don't wanna sit on the ledge!'' I said ''ill do the dare'' miharu said ''knew ya would'' I turned to Jin and French kissed him, everyone went ''ooooooooh!'' I broke of and said ''okay you guys who's next?'' kairi said

''Miharu!'' I snickered and said with a twinkle in my eye ''miharu?'' miharu said with a pissed off attitude ''shit…. she's gonna make me do something critical'' I laughed and said ''truth or dare?'' miharu said ''dare!'' kairi said ''okay then I dare you to do the forfeit xiao almost had to do…''

I laughed and said ''kairi! You're getting more sneaker than me…'' kairi said ''thanks xiao!'' Miharu said ''fine… yall better not look'' I said ''okay ill just count to five'' miharu said ''kay im doing it…'' she sat up on the ledge and we all closed our eyes…. I counted ''1…2…3…4…5…done!'' Miharu got back into the water and said ''okay done the game'' I laughed and said ''okay, ima get out now's my skin is starting to get like grandma Xiao's'' jin just laughed, then miharu said ''c'mon girls…''

Kairi said ''what about you boys?'' they all nodded and said ''kay'' I said ''kay well wait for you slowcoaches'' hwo just snickered, then we went off

_Changing room_

''Dwah feels nice to be back in my own clothes again!'' I exclaimed, miharu said while smiling ''aw no fair xiao the kimono looked totally cute on you'' kairi added ''and jin liked it'' I giggled and said ''yeah I know he was blushing while I sat next to him'' I put my socks and shoes on, then said ''you ready yet?'' miharu said ''yeah I am!'' kairi said ''lil help here…'' I looked at her and she got her head stuck in that pink n white dress, I laughed and said walking over to her ''kairi jeez your so clumsy at times'' kairi said snapping ''shut up! Just undo the zip and I can get my head through!'' I sighed and said ''okay'' undoing the zip, kairi said ''okay now im ready''

_Jins house 7:00_

I sat on Jins bed while he sat behind me with his arms wrapped round me and his shirt off, he said ''you…. you turned me on today'' I said ''I can say the same'' he chuckled and said '' you know how?'' I laughed and said ''yeah you were blushing when I sat next to you'' slowly, he slipped his hands under the front of my shirt, I sighed happily and said closing my eyes ''jin…your touch is so soft…'' his hands slipped up further to my breasts, he then started touching and rubbing them…. I breathed ''j-jin… w-what are you doing'' he said in a sexy voice ''playing with you'' I moaned quietly and said blushing ''j-jin I didn't know you were so…'' jin said '' don't speak, just relax''

I nodded while he took my shirt off and kissed my neck, one hand was still on my chest, the other one was slipping down to my skirt, my eyes snapped open, but it was too late for me to say anything… his hand was already stroking me and sticking his fingers into me… I said ''j-jin why are you…'' he said '' Ssh… you know you like it''

_Inner xiao_

**Alight what the hell is he doing?**

**Sighing **playing with me…I think it's a bit too much

**Xiao why don't you say anything**

Cuz… im I a battle of it feeling good and me feeling bad for it…

**Just hang in there….**

I cant!

**Xiao let me out**

Okays

_Outer xiao _

I found myself lying on my back, naked and with my legs open…I closed my eyes as Jin crept over me, we were now face to face, I said ''jin, I know I aint told you this often but…'' he said ''hum?'' I smiled ad opened my eyes, I said quietly '' I love you…'' Jin said '' xiao I love you too…'' he kissed me forcefully…. I kissed him forcefully back, he then started licking my chest and stuck his two fingers into me, I breathed roughly, and I moaned 'I- I cant!' jin just snickered and said ''xiao you enjoy it…''

He stopped licking my chest then moved down to my lower part… he then started sticking his fingers into me again and starting licking me… I said ''iie! Don't! My mom said if anyone kissed me there I would go sightless!'' he carried on licking me and fingering me until my juice came out…he said in a sexy voice ''mom's not there'' my eyes widened, I was breathing hard and sweating…_I_ was turned on… he then entered me, I yelped as he

thrusted into me, he then did it faster, I said trying to keep tears away ''j-jin your hurting me…'' he ignored me and kept thrusting…tears dropped from my eyes, I cried '' jin! Release into me!'' I threw my head back and gasped while he released into me, we were both sweating and breathing hard, Jin collapsed onto me, and I said quietly why did 'you ignore me?' Jin sucked back a breath and said '' I don't know what came over me, xiao i…. im sorry'' I wiped the tears away from my eyes and said ''Jin…don't be, it was pleasurable'' Jin grinned and said ''English please?'' I laughed and said ''never mind! Just promise me you wont leave me okay?''

Jin said ''xiao I promise I won't leave you…ever'' he kissed me and we both fell asleep…

* * *

Authors note: **speechless** hmmm-ummm arg! I swear she has gone to far!!

**Sigh** oh well I guess im keeping it…I HAVE no other ideas

But honestly people I give this choppy an M rating


	2. 2nd day

Authors note: homework piling up…damn teachers

Oh well im enjoying the story im writing so far! And that's tgs25…wait did I spell it right if I didn't sorry!

* * *

Jin's house 6:00am

**Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiinnngg-brrrrriiiingggg!**

''AH!'' I yelped falling out of bed…. I didn't realise till I hit the floor the alarm clock was right next to me, '''uuuuggghhh….'' I groaned quietly, Jin said peering his head over laughing 'morning sunshine!'' I growled and said ''kazama'' in a flash I got up and threw a pillow at him, I started laughing when it hit him, Jin said '' ow?'' I snorted and put my undergarments on; Jin said ''grumpy today?'' I laughed and said ''no no im not'' I looked over to see him in his boxers, I started to laugh and said ''boxer guy huh?'' he nodded and said smiling ''I aint wearing them Speedo looking things and look like a complete twat''

I put my top on and ruffled my blue bow that hanged on the black piece of my school clothing,

I sat back on the bed with my school cloths and socks on; I looked at the window to see rainy weather, I sighed and said ''we gotta do college work in this weather?'' he nodded and said putting his trousers on ''we gotta work at yakuza high school for the day'' I clicked and said 'that's were sakura and li goes'' jin nodded and said ''c'mon lets have a look at them wounds'' I handed him my arm and he undone the bandages, my arm shows five cuts on it, he said touching them making me yelp a bit ''does it hurt?'' I said ''only a little bit but when you touch them not when I move'' he nodded and said ''wound often do that, your arms are better I can tell but what about your leg?''

He undone the bandages on my leg to show one big cut, I said ''it still hurts'' Jin said ' it just need more time to recover'' I said ''will you re-do my bandages please?'' Jin smiled and said ''sure'' he redid the bandages, and said '' c'mon lets go get something to eat''

I nodded and said ''okay''

_Kitchen_

I said to him ' d'ya mind if we have bento boxes for lunch, my treat?'' he laughed and said ''sure, I love bento boxes'' I laughed and said ''im a really good cook, ask kairi'' he smiled and said '' okay ill cook breakfast, hmmm noodles?'' I nodded and said 'sure''

I thought about the food I prepared for Jin and me in a checklist

Rice-check

Fried Octopus- check

Tomato that looks like a cute octopus- check

Fried egg-check

And sushi-check

I laughed and said picking up one of the fried octopus balls ''jin try this'' I popped the ball into his mouth, he swallowed it and said '' your right you are a good cook'' I blushed a bit and said ''thanks'' he said putting two bowls of noodles and a pair of chopsticks on the table ''noodles is done'' I laughed and said sitting down '' these look good''

After breakfast

I handed jin one of the bento boxes I prepared, I said ''have you got any brolleys?'' he smiled and said ''yeah'' handing me one, he opened the door and a gush of wind and rain came through, ''whoa!'' we said in unison, the wind died down then we went out side, me and jin walked to school, I said ''I hate the rain… I hope it clears up'' jin said looking around ''yeah me to…'' I noticed something was wrong with him, I said ''hey kazama''

No answer…. I yelled trying to imitate hwo's voice ''kazama im talking to you!'' he laughed and said ''what?'' I said ''what's wrong?'' he said ''I feel like someone's watching us…''

Then we heard ''look its angel and devil!'' we looked to see a crowd of fan girls and boys, running towards us, jin said grabbing my hand ''dammit…run xiao!''

''Dwah'' I went dropping my brolley and running with Jin, I said ''jump!'' since we were underneath a tree, we jumped up onto the branches,

we heard ''where did they go? Aw no fair they went, we lost em…'' they ran off then, me and jin breathed a sigh of relief, I said ''that happened before?'' jin nodded and said ''a couple times to me'' I laughed and said '' so that the fan club everyone's talking bout?'' jin smiled and said ''you gotta fan club too ya know!'' I laughed and said ''were gonna be late so c'mon'' we grabbed our bags and ran to school

_School_

We were both out of breath, miharu said ''fan club problems?'' we both nodded and said in unison '' they have got something wrong with them…'' kairi laughed and said ''hi xiao!'' I said ''ohayo kairi'' miharu said to kairi ''fan club problems'' kairi laughed and said ''cool, hey jin hwo and sora are waiting for you in class, c'mon'' we both followed kairi and miharu

_Class 1_

''Ohayo class'' mr takanawa said we all replied ''ohayo sensei!'' Mr taka said '' as you know we will be working in yakuza high school today, student will be paired will boy-girl status, anyone they like, choose your partners now''

Miharu chose hwo

Kairi choses sora

And I chose Jin,

All Te other boys and girls had partners, sensei said '' off to the coach''

_Coach_

Sora was listening to his I-pod, I was listening to the tunes on my mobile, hwo was talking to miharu, the rest off the coach was chatty as hell, jin said to me ''what ya listening to'' I said putting my head on his shoulder ''jeh jeh rocket, it's a new song'' (well basically its from sonic rush and I love that song its funky!)

Jin laughed and said ''you okay?'' I nodded and said turning my phone off ''im fine I swear I hit my head hard enough to cause brain damage'' Jin said stroking my hair ''awww'' then ''yellow car punch to take backs'' hwo yelled hitting sora, sora said ''ow hwo you moron'' miharu and kairi sweat dropped while the boys were hitting each other in the arm,

Sensei yelled ''class were here!''

_Yakuza high_

Sensei handed us sheets with what two people we would be working with in yakuza high, ours said

_Sakura kinimoto and li syaoran- all day_

I said ''we got sakura and li to manage'' jin shrugged and said putting his hands behind his head ''I hope there not little brats'' I looked at him devishly and poked him in the ribs, making him laugh, he said ''xiao quit it im ticklish'' I said ''found ya tickle spot'' jin laughed and ruffled one of my pigtails, I stuck my tongue out at him, I said ''sakura and li are in class one''

Then we heard ''xiaoyu! Over here'' we looked over to see sakura, and li, li looked serious as we walked over to them, sakura said to li ''li this is sakura and this is jin kazama'' li just grunted and walked off, sakura sighed and said ''syaoran'' I asked ''what's up with him?'' sakura sighed and said '' syaoran, he's a bit cold to strangers, he's okay with you but not so sure bout jin'' sakura then said ''the schedule says your meant to teaches us, well me how to fight'' I said ''okay but lemme have a fight with syaoran''

Sakura laughed and said ''winner fights Jin? Ill be the referee'' I nodded and said ''is there a training field somewhere?'' sakura nodded and pointed to a platform in the rain, I yelled ''li-kun, I challenge you to a fight'' li smiled and said ''I thought you wouldn't ask''

Sakura said ''okay then at break?'' I nodded and said ''sure''

_Break time_

It was raining, me and li were either side and sakura said ''good luck to both of you, aaaand GO!'' syaoran went into a Chinese fighting stance, I was already getting drenched by the rain, I laughed and said '' so are you gonna hit me?'' Syaoran said ''of course im not, you're a girl but since it's for battle purposes, yeah!'' he ran at me and threw a kick, I span round it and did storming flower to his back, I sighed and said ''tch tch tch syaoran, my element is speed and your gonna need speed to get me'' syaoran picked him self up off the ground and said '' fire god answer my call!'' A flash of fire came up into the sky, then the rain stopped, all I could see is sparkles, most of them surrounded me and syaoran,

I smiled as he threw a kick to me, connecting me in my side, he did a series of multiple kicks, I parried most of then did the jade grab, crank up and dragon fall, syaoran picked himself up off the ground and jumped into the air, landed on my shoulders and started stamping on them, it eventually weakened me enough to drop to the ground, I got up and said ''nice move…what ya gonna do next?'' syaoran said ''give up, im gonna give up'' my eyes widened ''why?'' syaoran said ''we don't want either of us getting beat up to badly, besides im only 13'' I smiled and said ''okay then'' syaoran said ''ill come fight you when im older okay?'' I nodded and said bowing ''you're a good fighter by the way'' he nodded and said bowing ''I can say the same for you ling xiaoyu'' sakura said ''draw, that means xiao will fight Jin''

Syaoran said ''good luck fighting your boyfriend'' I sighed and said ''he's way stronger than me, but im sure ill beat him'' he jumped off the platform, Jin jumped on and said putting his gloves on (you know the kind )

''I hope your not to badly beat up'' I smirked and said dusting my shoulders off '' oh c'mon jin, im not trust me, but im still going to beat you'' he laughed and said ''were gonna have to see bout that'' sakura said '' approach frame?'' I nodded and said jumping up ''you better be ready'' then pulling the peace sign with my fingers ''cuz your going down'' sakura said ''jin?''

Jin said ''there no point fighting me, im to good for you'' sakura said ''and go!''

I sped up and did so shoe me, which made him fall, I laughed and said ''jin get up'' he got up and threw median line destruction at me, sakura said ''chiharu keep hit score'' chiharu got a writing pad out of nowhere and staring taking the hit points

It knocked me to the ground but I backward rolled it

_After several hits later_

I got bored of fighting and dodging all of jins moves, I said ''over what's the score'' chiharu said ''xiao, 147, jin 156'' sakura said ''ending frame'' I sighed and sank to my knees and said ''phooey I lost'' sakura said ''jin?'' jin said fixing his glove and shrugging ''told ya…''

The bell went; sakura said ''you did great xiao, you gotta teach me how to fight!'' Syaoran said to jin ''whoa your strong, I don't think I can fight you'' jin said smiling ''you won't have to'' syaoran said smiling ''im sorry for going off before''

_After working at yakuza high_

It was sunset; sakura said bowing ''thanks for teaching me how to fight'' li said ''now you can fight with me'' sakura said laughing ''know way li'' then they ran off, jin said ''yo xiao wanna play tag?'' I said ''your on kazama, angel vs. devil?'' jin said ''wings only'' I nodded and said ''flying up and tagging him ''your it!'' I then flew off, Jin said flying after me ''get your butt back here!'' I laughed and said ''no way your gonna have to catch me''

_The beach_

I flew kinda far, Jin was nowhere to be seen, I looked round hovering and said ''Jin where are you?'' then ''boo!'' I felt a pair of hands wrapped round me, I yelped and said laughing ''jin I told you not to do that'' he chuck Led

And said grabbing my hand ''follows me'' he led me to an outstretched rock that overlooked the sea, me and jin withdrew our wings and sat on the rock, jin said 'me and my mom used to come here, she said this is where she let her worries go and relaxed'' I smiled and said lying on my stomach '' its gorgeous'' we just sat there in silence, then jin said ''I don't want you to go back tomorrow ive really enjoyed having you around'' I smiled and said ''ive enjoyed being around''

He laughed and said '' xiao I know you wont regret marrying me, were just right for each other''

I nodded and said '' were like yin and yang, we complete each other'' jin laughed and said kissing me on the cheek ''jeez where do you get these things?'' I snuggled up to him and said ''im thinking of them genius'' he laughed and said ''we should be getting back now'' I said ''oh okay'' we then flew off…

Authors note: **giggle** how did you like that?


	3. 3rd day

! Authors note: Lol final chappie

* * *

I woke up; I whimpered and said burying my head under the pillow ''don't wanna wake up'' jin said in a concerned tone ''what's up xiao?'' I sighed and said taking my head out of the covers '' I don't wanna go back and I start university next week…'' he nodded and said ''I got control of mishima zaibatsu its boring'' I laughed and said '' I wanna come to work with you'' jin laughed ''okay then I start work today'' I smiled and said getting out of bed, I accidentally slipped on one of my deodorant cans and fell on my back, I said ''humph must of fell off the table and owwww!!''

Jin just laughed and said ''clumsy clumsy clumsy''

I huffed then I got a call,

**Konnichiwa! Ling xiaoyu here!**

Angel its me mommy!

**Kya mom I told you not to say mommy on the phone**

Aw fine sweetie your father and me have talked this over and we were wondering if you would like to stay over Jins permanently?

**Dwah really? Yata! Arigato mom!**

Ah you can stay till weekend then your coming to ours

**Okay!**

I closed the phone and said with a twinkle in my eye ''hey Jin guess what'' jin smirked and said ''what?'' I squealed and said ''my mom says I can stay over at your permanently! Well not on weekends'' he laughed and said hugging me ''that's great!'' I giggled and said ''my foot and back kinda hurts, I really am clumsy…'' Jin said picking me up ''awww poor xiao!'' I laughed and said ''shut up and put me down ya big brute!'' he laughed and said ''ya still wanna come to work with me?'' I nodded and said ''okay but can I go get my laptop?'' he nodded and said ''okay, if it will keep you happy''

_Mishima zaibastu_

I wore a smart skirt and top to the mishima zaibatsu, it was huge!! I said ''you work here?'' He nodded and said sighing ''yeah, its nothing special…'' I looked at him and said kissing him on the cheek ''c'mon its not that bad'' he smiled and said '' fine'' I giggled as we entered the building

_Inside the mishima building_

''Good morning mister kazama, heihachi wants to see you'' the secretary said Jin replied ''arigato utada tell heihachi ive brought along someone'' utada bowed and said ''hai'' he walked off and said ''xiao come on!'' I was dazed at the size of the building, I quickly broke out of it and ran after him saying ''hai coming!''

_Meeting room-well outside the meeting room_

I was standing outside the meeting room, right next to some big muscle scary bodyguard…jin stormed out of the room, paying no attention to me…I ran after him and said ''what happened?'' he said angrily ''I swear I hate heihachi, he is so stressing!'' I said ''stop'' Jin stopped dead in his tracks, I kissed him and said ''stop stressing'' he chuckled and said ''I know im sorry, its just heihachi puts so much pressure on me'' I said nodding ''I understand, so where your office?'' he laughed and said ''follow me''

_Jin office_

His office was fancy, a big window that overlooked the rest of the mishima zaibatsu, a big desk, and two big leather chairs, I said ''it kinda looks like the headmasters office'' jin laughed and said ''yeah that's what I said'' he sat on the chair behind his desk, I sat on the desk, I said ''what do you do for the day then'' jin said ''the usual, take phone calls, on my laptop and watching over the zaibatsu…'' I said laughing ''wow that is a boring job, dunno how heihachi deals with it'' jin replied with a smirk and chuckle ''well for starters he's got more interest than I have, and second he's old'' I laughed and said ''exactly''

I brought my laptop, drawing pad, pencils and colouring pencils, I opened up my laptop and went on MSN, miharu, hwo, sora and kairi and jin were on, keep up with the chat if you can readers!

_Xiao Chan_

**You guys are you fooling around in ICT again?**

_Sakura drops kairi_

And where the hell are you I may ask?

_Mi mi Chan_

At Jins work place

_Red head_

Hey xiao ya having fun huh?

_Xiao Chan_

**And what is that supposed to mean? :(**

_Bric a brac sora_

He means you having a good time

_Xiao Chan_

**Laughing yeah I am**

_Devil him_

Yo xiao Jin here

_Xiao Chan_

**Jin I know its you who else has that name?**

_Mi mi Chan, sakura drops kairi, Bric a brac sora, red head_

Hey Jin! How work **nudge**

_Xiao Chan, devil him_

**Boring.** Boring

_Mi mi Chan_

C'mon you guys sensei's gonna catch us

_Sakura drops kairi, Bric a brac sora, red head _

Holy crap must go xiao, Jin cya

_Xiao Chan, devil him_

Lol okay guys Bai-bai

_Talk to Bric a brac sora, sakura drops kairi, red head and mi mi Chan offline_

_Xiao Chan_

**Jin isn't you supposed to be doing paperwork?**

_Devil him_

Hum yeah but its half done, cant be bothered to do the other half

_Xiao Chan_

**Laughing oh jin-jin you are so lazy, im going to have to get you**

_Devil him_

**Laughing** xiao really?

_Xiao Chan_

**Giggling really…**

_Devil him_

Xiao close your laptop

_Xiao Chan_

**Why?**

_Devil him_

_Cuz im right in front of you_

_Xiao Chan_

**Ok**

I closed my laptop and put it on the floor to see Jin in front of chuckling, and me, crouched on the chair, I said ''yah!'' pouncing on him, he laughed and said '' xiao quit it already'' I giggled and said balancing my self on my elbows ''no way im not moving'' he chuckled and said ''and why not miss xiaoyu?'' I said in a random voice '' I dunno I just don't wanna'' Jin laughed and said ''how about I make you?'' I said in a sarcastic voice ''suuuure you are' jin chuckled and placed two hands on my ribs, poked once, twice, then three times, I laughed and said ''okay okay jin'' I got off him, jin said sitting up ''told ya''

I said giggling ''I swear if I wasn't so ticklish I'd still be on you'' Jin stuck his tongue out at me and said ''humph yeah sure xiao''

_End day home_

Jin said laughing ''well how was the day at mishima zaibatsu?'' I said lying on the bed ''kinda boring'' jin said spotting a round pink tin with a cats head on it '' xiao what's this?'' I smirked and said picking it up and handing it to him ''cat dust I haven't used it yet, it allows me to turn into a cat'' he chuckled and said opening it ''oh really? Allow me to be the first test subject, I bet it wont work'' he took out a handful and put it on himself, I laughed and said ''well does it work?'' he shook his head and said ''no I told ya so''

I smirked and said ''fine it will probably work on me'' Jin stuck his tongue out at me, I just giggled and went to sleep

_Next morning_

I woke up and Jin weren't there, I saw a kitten sleeping on me though, I smiled and sat up, I picked up the kitten and cradled it in my arms purred ''aw neko Chan how did you get to here?'' The kitten opened its eyes, they were dark brown just like jin's, and the fur was jet black, the kitten said looking up ''dwah! Xiao how did you get so big!?'' I gasped and said ''jin?''

Then I realised and shouted ''oh my god! My boyfriend has been turned into a cat!!''

To be continued…

* * *

Authors note: lol how you like that surprise!?


	4. 4th day

Authors note: tch do you lot really think im going to leave that there? Not a chance!!

* * *

Continued from 3rd day….

Then I realised and shouted ''oh my god! My boyfriend has been turned into a cat!!'' kitty jin said waving his paw up in the air ''so? You only just realised the cat dust worked?'' I nodded and said stretching ''yeah I know but you are so cute in kitty form'' kitty Jin laughed and said ''thanks, but how are we gonna tell it to kairi and the others?'' I laughed and said ''ill just tell them im sure they understand, and since you

In kitty form your going to have to skip work and come with me'' jin said ''good I don't wanna go to work'' I laughed and said putting a finger on his nose '' yeah I know'' jin kitty wailed '' I don't wanna be a cat!! How long does it work for?''

I said ''oh about two days after today'' Jin put a paw on his head and twitched his ears

And said ''jeez three days being a kitty?'' I nodded and said picking him up and cuddling him ''oh don't worry ill take care of you kitty Jin'' he purred, I giggled and said ''aw Kawaii'' jin twitched his ears and said '' have you had a look at the time?'' I looked at it and said putting him on the bed ''dammit im going to be late!'' Jin laughed and said '' I should have told ya sooner eh?'' I said taking my pyjama top off ''ya think!'' I sat on the bed and said '' when you change back im gonna change into a cat'' jin said putting a paw up and drawing one of his claws out ''okay then I get to take care of you'' I said to him ''what are you doing?'' jin chuckled and put a claw on one of the hooks on my bra ''nooothing''

**Thwack!**

''Owww! Hey!'' I said covering up the front of my bra, Jin laughed and said '' what? Im a mischievous kitty'' I re-done the hook on my bra and said putting my blouse and jumper on ''like hell you are'' I handed him a small ball of yarn and said ''play with this okay while I get dressed'' he looked at the yarn and said ''awesome!'' batting it about, I laughed and said purring my socks on '' the classic kitty charm''

_Downstairs_

I put my shoes on and said looking for something ''what will I take you to school in?'' Jin kitty said ''how about your book bag?'' I shook my head and said ''no way you'll get crushed'' I picked up a backpack and said ''this could work'' jin kitty laughed and said ''okay ill get in''

He got in, I said ''yeah it fits perfectly

_School_

I got there and breathed a sigh of relief, I said knocking the bag about a bit and opening it ''jin were here'' kitty jin was curled up in the bottom of the bag, snoozing away… I stroked the top of his head to wake him up, jin yawned and said '' sorry, im still a little tired'' I giggled and said taking him out '' look, were here'' jin got out of my arms and walked across my shoulders, I said ''hey! What if someone see's us, all girls love cats'' kitty jin purred and said ''and im liking the attention im getting from you so far'' I heard a voice followed by other voices ''xiao! There you are'' kairi,

Hwo miharu and sora ran up to us, kairi and miharu said ''where's jin'' I sweat dropped and said picking kitty jin off my shoulders and said ''right here…'' kairi looked at it and said ''awww neko Chan neko Chan!! Kawaii!'' miharu said ''it does kinda look like jin'' kitty Jin said ''yo its cuz I am!'' miharu and kairi jumped and said in unison ''Jin Chan!?''

Hwo laughed and said petting Jin on the head '' yo Jin can you fight?'' Jin laughed and drew out a claw, he said ''well it depends hwo whether u annoy me enough'' hwo just snickered, sora said ''xiao what happened?'' I laughed and said while Jin was walking across my shoulders saying '' check it out im more balanced'' the group laughed including me, I said to sora showing him the cat dust tin '' its called kitty dust, it allows you to turn into a cat for three days…'' sora said ''whoa to be a cat for three days? Cool'' Jin snickered and said ''okay sora gimmie three reasons why you would like to be a cat''

He answered

'' Number one: I'd get a hell of a lotta attention from kairi''

'' Number two: I'd be able two miss out lessons''

''And three: I'd be able to go through her stuff, you know like her dairy and stuff''

Jin said batting a paw about '' ill be doing that later, I already get lots of attention from xiao both in human and kitty form'' I blushed and said cuddling jin ''keep quiet you'' jin just chuckled and said ''kay'' the bell went, jin said ''can I hang around?'' I laughed and said walking to class ''sure if ya want the attention of girls'' kitty jin pulled a face and jumped back into the bag I was carrying him in, I giggled and said ''told you so''

_1__st__ class_

I was looking out the window while the teacher was going on and on about nothing, I started gazing at the fluffy white clouds, kitty jin's head popped out of the small gap in the bag, jin whispered ''xiao…'' no answer from me, he then put a paw on my thigh and patted it, I giggled quietly and said ''jin what are you doing'' kitty jin whispered '' what are YOU doing?'' I giggled and said picking the bag up '' being bored out of my face, the teachers literally waffling bout nothing…'' jin twitched his ears and said ''sensei's coming'' I said ''okay but I need my book first'' sensei said ''ling xiaoyu'' I looked up and said ''hai?'' sensei said ''who were you talking to?''

I gave him a '' back off' look and said ''did you hear me?'' sensei shook his head and said ''no but I saw your lips moving'' I said in a cocky expression ''really?'' sensei nodded and said in a worried expression ''really'' I smiled and said standing up and looking the teacher straight in the eye '' sensei I was not talking it must of being one of your illusions'' I then held up the mind wiping device I used on my brother, I said ''say cheese sensei'' FLASH! He was brainwashed, I said ''sensei, you didn't see me talking and you were marking papers''

He repeated ''I didn't see you talking and I am going to mark papers, carry on ling''

He then walked off to his seat, jin kitty's mouth was like a frozen 'o' shape, he then looked at me and said snickering '' bad girl'' I shrugged and giggled, I said mocking him ''so what?'' The bell rang, as I went out Jin jumped out of the bag and onto my shoulders, he complained ''im bored'' I laughed and said '' shall I go home?'' jin nodded and said ''if you want to''

I snickered and said ''sure I'll fake the im ill trick'' I went up to sensei and said ''sensei I feel light-headed and have a temperature coming on, I think im ill…'' sensei felt my head, I made myself burn up, he said ''ling go home and get some rest okay? Well see you tomorrow'' I said fake coughing ''o-okay arigato sensei'' he smiled and said ''no problem''

As I walked out, I cooled myself down and said ''works every time…'' Jin said ''nice''

It was only a few minuets away from home; we stopped by a plain with a great view, with trees and shade, I put the bag down and lied on my back, I said ''ugh august must be the hottest month of the year, im sweating'' kitty jin jumped out of the bag and on my stomach, I giggled and said ''jin what are you doing'' kitty jin gave me a cheeky smile and said '' this'' he walked from my stomach to my chest area, I giggled and said sitting up '' you okay?'' He curled up on my stomach and yawned ''im alright just hot'' I picked him up and said cuddling him '' aw don't worry cuz im hot too''

Jin said ''well take your jumper off and undo some of the buttons on your shirt'' I said smiling ''lucky ive got a top on under my blouse huh?'' jin laughed and nodded.

Few minuets later

I was dozing off while kitty Jin was curled up beside me, he then got up in a flash with his ears twitching, and he said tiredly 'xiao someone is coming' I heard footsteps, I opened my eyes and sat up, I heard ''xiaoyu? Aren't you supposed to be at school?'' I looked up and it was ozuru, I smiled and said ''I don't want to be at school, something happened'' he smiled and looked at kitty Jin, he said patting his head ''who's this little fellow then?'' I laughed and said ''this is my new neko Chan, his names uhhhh…uhm…ataru? Yeah ataru!'' ozuru said ''hello ataru'' Jin put his paw up, ozuru said '' you better be careful so the wag man don't catch you''

I looked at him and smiled sarcastically, I said ''I can take care of myself'' ozuru just shrugged and walked off, he then called back ''ill be over to see manna later'' I said ''okay'' he then left, jin sighed and said trying not to laugh ''a-ataru?'' I smirked and giggled, I said ''what? It was last minuet situation'' jin snickered and said jumping on my shoulders and nuzzling my cheek ''okay ill let you off on that one'' I looked into the sky and grey clouds started to form, then it began raining, I yelped ''kso! (Shit) I don't wanna get wet'' Jin said jumping in the bag ''run girl run!''

_Home_

I only had to dry my hair and clothes, I had to dry kitty jin, I got into my pjs since my uniform was soaking wet, meanwhile I was drying kitty jin, jin laughed and said ''no way you will never get me!'' I laughed and said trying to wrap him up in the towel '' c'mon jin I gotta get you dry'' kitty jin laughed and said dodging me ''no way your

going to have to catch me'' I laughed and said eventually catching him '' your are mischievous'' jin laughed and said ''just as long you don't get me drunk on cat nip'' I laughed and shook my head, I said letting him go ''okay jin your all dry'' jin jumped on my shoulders and said ''xiao why are you in your jammy's?''

I laughed and said ''its because my uniforms soaking wet'' Jin purred and licked my cheek, I giggled a bit, I said ''im starting to miss you in human form'' Jin snickered and said ''why?'' I said lying down on the sofa, Jin got off my shoulders and lied down on my tummy ''cuz I just do'' jin snickered and said '' im starting to like the kitty form so far, but when im in human form im going to give it to sora'' I laughed and said stroking his head ''yeah I was gonna use it on hwo as a trick''

Jin rolled onto his back as I picked him up, Jin twitched his ears and said ''the doorbells gonna ring'' I looked at the door and the doorbell rung, I opened the door and I saw fight, I said ''fight Chan? What are you doing here?'' fight hugged me and said ''mommy where you been?'' I sighed and said ''im living here, lets get you dried up you are soaking''

Fight dried herself off; I sat her down on the sofa and said ''fight what are you doing here?'' Fight said ''I came cuz I missed you, and im bored just being in the house with kairi and manna'' I said ''well you cant stay here'' fight said in a sad tone ''why not?'' I smiled and hugged her ''you cant, you'll understand when your older'' fight said in a angry tone

''xiao I don't wanna go! You never understand me and you never will'' I said to her in a calm tone ''why were you calling me mommy during the tournament then?'' fight looked down to the floor and said '' its because your like a mother to me, I love you like a mother, I trust you but you don't understand me'' I said again ''fight I do understand you'' fight said with tears in her eyes '' no you don't though! Im a teenager now! It's a whole different thing''

I sighed and said hugging her ''I want you to go home okay? You can't stay here'' fight just growled and said ''kay xiao'' she went out and slammed the door behind her; I said ''I don't know what's up with her'' jin sighed and said ''weird''

_Bed_

I went into the bedroom and I found Jin under the bed, reading a book, I realised it was my dairy, I yelled in embarrassment ''Jin! Don't read that'' I took my dairy off him, jin just snickered and said '' okay xiao'' I said '' c'mon sit with me'' kitty jin jumped on the bed and curled up next to me, I fell asleep, I was having a flashback from when I met jin when I was young

'' _Ow! Hey quit it'' I yelped as the boys threw rocks at me and pulled my hair, one boy named taka said '' aw the freak scared?'' I got up and sat on the swing and endured the hits and bruises the boys were giving me, they were shouting freak, freak! One boy threw a rock at my head causing a big cut by my eye, then another boy spoke up, he had black spiky hair and brown eyes, he said ''leave her alone'' taka said_

''_Why? We enjoy hitting the freaky girl'' the other two boys laughed, he said ''leave her alone, or else…'' taka said running up to give him a punch ''or else what?'' The boy with the black hair dodged it and punched taka in the back, making taka fall, he smirked and said the other two boys ''you don't wanna go through what taka has just been through right?'' the two boys shook there head fast and ran off screaming, I covered my cut with my hand, he turned and said '' jin kazama, that's my name…. may I asks yours?'' I shook my head and a tear trickled down my face_

_I whispered ''my name is ling xiaoyu'' jin took hold of my hand and said '' c'mon ling, my mom will help you'' I uncovered my cut and said smiling ''arigato Jin'' he smiled and kissed me on the cheek, he whispered ''no problem'' _

_Jin led me to Jun's house, Jin said ''mom! Ive brought someone along!'' Jun said smiling '' hello what's your name?'' I stuttered ''ling xiaoyu mrs.'' Jun smiled and ruffled my hair, she said ''call me jun okay sweetie?'' I nodded and said '' jin helped me when I was being bullied'' Jun said ''nice one jin!'' Jin shouted ''thanks mom!'' from upstairs; I smiled and said ''um jun, can you see what you can do for this cut?'' I showed her, Jun smiled and said ''nothing a plaster wont fix'' _

_End of the day_

_Jin and me were best friends, just in one day, I said to him ''where do you come from?'' jin said ''Japan, granddad heihachi holds tournaments called the iron fist, my mom entered one once before I was born'' I nodded and said '' wow, that's pretty cool, I wanna enter a tournament when im older'' jin said ''ditto'' we both laughed, I said ''can you fight?'' he nodded and said ''can you?'' I said looking down at the floor ''a little bit but not much, im getting lessons from my grandpa'' jin said ''xiao promise me you wont leave, we wont leave each other right?'' I nodded and said hugging him '' right we wont leave each other''_

I woke up and thought smiling '' jin we still kept that promise'' I looked at jin and he was curled up beside me, sleeping, I stroked his head and said '' ill never brake a promise jin kazama'' I then went back to sleep

* * *

Authors note: kya this is kinda annoying lol


	5. final day of kitty jin

Authors note: yoh my homework's piling up and I haven't been able to continue the story sorry readers…. but wait its back on the road!

* * *

I woke up to jin curled up on my tummy again, I sat up and picked him up, stroking his head gently, I whispered ''jin wake up'' jin purred a bit then whispered back ''ugh…xiao what's up?'' I giggled quietly and said ''sorry for waking you up, just checking up on you that's all'' Jin chuckled a bit and said tiredly ''hai im fine arigatou'' I cuddled him and said ''ya wanna sleep for a bit longer, or get up with me?'' jin replied ''where are you going?'' I smiled and said '' shopping for the things we need''

Jin got out of my arms and stretched, he said smugly '' I'll stay here, what ya buying?'' I smiled and said putting some clothes on ''the things we ran out of and toiletries'' Jin smiled and hid under the pillow, he said in a muffled tone ''no thanks I wanna stay here today'' I laughed and said ''okay''

_Market_

I had quite a lot of money on me, my allowance just came through so ha! Ahem… I brought some different deodorant for me instead of my local brand, it was sold out, I also picked up some tasty looking fish and vegetables, I also stopped by the pet store to pick jin something up, the shopkeeper said ''what's the kitten's name?'' I smiled and said ''jin'' the

shopkeeper said ''as in Jin kazama? Heihachi said he's missing'' I looked at him and laughed nervously, I thought ''oh god! What am I gonna do?'' The shopkeeper handed me a silver collar with 'jin' on it, he said ''that will be 500 yen'' I nodded and paid him the 500, I ran out the store saying ''phew!''

Jin's neighbourhood I past a little girl walking beside me, she then started following me, I turned round and said '' uhm hey little girl, May I ask why your following me?'' The little girl said '' you know jin kazama?'' I nodded and said trying to think of the words to say ''yeah im a close friend of his, really close'' the little girl said bowing ''oops excuse my manners, my name is nakuru, ozuru little sister'' she then looked at me for a second, ataru said ''wow

you are pretty just like ozuru said'' I smiled ad said '' uhm thanks'' then walked off, nakuru started following me again, she said ''I have a crush on jin kazama, im going to marry him when im older'' I giggled and said ''aw how sweet''

She nodded and said ''big brothers teaching me how to fight as well, I can beat you!'' I smirked and said ''maybe when you older nakuru'' she nodded and said ''jin hasn't been in school for two days…is he sick?'' I nodded and said ''yeah, something like that'' she span round and said ''yay! Now I can talk to him'' I shook my head and said ''no you cant you'll catch his fever'' ataru said ''okay then, tell me when he's better'' I nodded and she ran off, I said ''what a strange kid

_Jins house_

I opened the door and called ''Jin im back! I brought something for you!'' I walked into the kitchen to find kitty Jin on top of the fridge, I looked up and laughed, he said '' okay okay I just wanted to see how far I could jump!'' I snickered and said ''c'mon get down'' jin laughed nervously and said ''I cant'' I sighed and said pulling up a chair to the fridge and standing on it ''jin I know your curious but you gotta stay out of it'' I picked him up and said putting him on the table '' I brought this for you'' showing him the silver collar, jin's face lit up and he said ''wow! Arigato''

I smiled and said smugly '' oh and nakuru?'' Jin said ''oh man not her again…'' I laughed and put the collar on him, I also said ''you know she has a crush on you'' jin groaned ''yeah I know, she is so annoying she bothers me everyday after work or school'' I laughed and said ''Jin don't worry'' Jin smiled smugly and said ''door's bout to go''

**Ding-dong**

I opened the door to find…I yelped surprised and scared ''heihachi!?'' Heihachi spoke in that scary voice I don't like ''miss xiaoyu, what are you doing here?'' I bowed and said '' Mr. Mishima I live here with Jin'' heihachi sneered ''where is kazama by the way?'' I stuttered ''a-ano…well…. h-he's'' kitty Jin said ''right here!'' heihachi looked at kitty Jin and roared with laughter, heihachi said to me '' this is jin?'' kitty jin scratched him and laughed sarcastically, jin said ''who else would do that to you heihachi?''

Heihachi sneered and said '' kazama quiet, what has ling done to you?'' I replied ''nothing sir'' heihachi walked off saying ''ok''

Heihachi leaves

We both looked at each other and started laughing

Night time

I wailed to see jin reading more of my diary, I said '' thank god your turning back to human form tomorrow'' kitty jin nodded and said ''I know, im gonna look forward to it'' I sighed and exclaimed '' mishima university said that they will be starting tomorrow, no uniforms!!'' jin laughed and said ''im going to have to go to boring work again'' I smiled and said ruffling

his hair ''don't worry, I'll bring my laptop so you don't get lonely'' kitty jin licked my cheek and said '' miharu and the rest will be going so you wont be lonely either'' I smiled and said ''yeah I know!''

I smiled and whispered '' this will be fun'' then fell asleep

_Morning_

Jin said putting a hand on my head ''xiao babe come on wake up, its me'' I smiled and said putting my hand onto his hand '' jin I love you so much'' I sat up to see jin in human form, I smirked and said ''well? You still remember been in kitty form?'' he nodded and said hugging me ''hell yeah'' I smiled and said '' okay then'' jin went to walk out of the room, I ran up and hugged him from behind, I whispered in his ear ''good to have you back''

* * *

Authors note: finally done oh the next chapter

**Giggle** will be starring one of xiaolin showdowns villains, chase young/young whatever one I don't care!!


	6. a new crush?

* * *

Authors note: yo! Chase young in this chapter is not evil! Nor any other chapters coming into the story

* * *

I ran up and hugged him from behind; I whispered in his ear '' its good to have you back'' he chuckled and said ''arigato'' I let go of him, and he turned round and hugged me tightly, I giggled and said '' jin I really missed you'' he chuckled and whispered '' well im here now'' we let go of each other, I looked at the clock and said ''hmmm its only 6:00am uni doesn't start till 10:00am, it finishes at like 3:30pm'' jin smiled and said poking me in the ribs ''that's good, ive got work to go to so ill be back around the same time'' I smiled and said while jin sat on the bed, '' just don't read any of my diary okay?''

A playful smirk played on jins lips, he took out of one of the pillows, a pink book with a panda key chain and pen attached to it, I said blushing and yelling in embarrassment ''jin! Give me that'' I said getting on the bed, Jin quickly rolled off it and stood up, he said laughing '' no way!'' I laughed and said trying to get it '' Jin come on! You meanie'' he sat me down on the bed and said waving the pink book in front of me '' come on I'll be fair this time'' I laughed and said snatching the book back '' I swear im not trusting you'' jin put a hand on my head and pushed me back, I fell on my back,

He crept over me, supporting himself on his knees and elbows; I blushed deep red and said breaking into giggles ''what are you doing?'' another smirk played on his lips, he said ''what do you want me to do?'' I giggled and said '' omakase (its up to you)'' he chuckled and said ''okay then babes'' slowly his lips met with mine, I forgot how

Addicting his kiss was, I didn't want to let him go, we parted to breath, I said still blushing '' I missed that the most'' jin chuckled, I blushed and said pouncing on him and sitting up on top of him '' do you think your too young to go to work?'' He chuckled and smirked '' I think I am but heihachi thinks different''

I balanced myself on my elbows and whispered '' I sense your heartbeat getting faster'' he chuckled and whispered back '' I can sense yours'' I blushed deep red and said '' I love you'' he blushed and said '' I love you too'' I kissed him passionately, he deepened the kiss for both of us, I broke off then giggled and lightly kissed him, I said ''I wanna take you somewhere tonight, your gonna need to draw you wings out

To get there though ok?'' he nodded and said ''hai'' we both looked at the clock, I said ''dammit im going to be late!'' jin smiled and said ''have fun, in the mean time ill be pissing off heihachi'' I snickered and said throwing off my clothes and getting into a skirt and top '' make sure you annoy him more from me okay?''

He nodded and said ''okay I'll send him the message'' I laughed and said rushing downstairs and putting my socks and shoes on, and my book bag of course, ''okay then, don't forget about tonight!'' He said from upstairs '' don't worry I wont!''

I said before sprinting off ''tarrah!'' then slammed the door

Half way

I was sprinting to university, it wasn't far but I needed the exercise, I said ''im gonna make it'' I then bumped into someone hard, we both said ''owwww!!'' I rubbed my head and said '' I should be more careful that really hurt!!'' A familiar voice said ''

oh man!! That killed'' I said looking at the person more clearly (when I bumped into him my vision was blurred) '' do I know you?'' then guy stood up and dusted himself off, he then outstretched his hand for me, he said '' do I know you?'' I clicked and said '' you were that guy who won that xiaolin tournament in china aren't you?'' he

Nodded and said chuckling '' you entered that tournament too?'' I nodded and said looking down ''yeah you beat me'' he said ''my names chase young, and you were only 14'' I nodded and said '' yeah I know, im ling xiaoyu but most people call me xiao'' then I heard kairi's voice saying '' xiao guess what?'' kairi ran up to me, she said in an excited tone '' my parents are buying a house over here!'' I laughed and said hugging her ''wow kairi that is great!'' kairi noticed chase and said ''your that guy who was in the xiaolin tournament weren't you?'' Chase nodded and said '' I was, I hope no one else mentions it''

Kairi nodded and said ''oh my names kairi hiragawa'' shaking hands with him, then I heard an array of voices saying ''oh my god is xiao, its angel, she goes to mishima university'' I said ''oh man at university too!?'' Chase grabbed my hand and said running and pulling me along '' xiao come on!'' I said ''whoa!'' I looked behind me to see the fan club still running after me, I yelped and said ''will they quit already'' chase pulled me behind a corner, I accidentally fell onto his chest, I quickly got off him and said bowing ''gomen…nasai…. i didn't…. i didn't mean to...'' I realised that chase was still holding my hand; I turned bright red, loosened my hand and ran off

_2__nd__ class_

second class was art, I noticed that chase was looking at me, I blushed and thought '' why the hell is he looking at me like that? It was an accident'' I buried my face in my hands and said '' this is gonna be trouble'' I received a text from Jin, it read:

_Yahoo! Im laughing my head off because heihachi's going red in the face, im really missing you babes_

_Love Jin x_

I blushed at the text and writ back

_Nice one Jin! Im kinda quirky at my first day at uni so far, it appears the fan club is there too, and I met one of my old friends, chase young…im not likening him so far, I mean he held my hand, ugh I dunno what to do _

_Ano…giggles love you so much darling_

_Xiaoyu x_

I pushed the send button when sensei approached me, she said ''ling xiaoyu, is that a phone?'' I smiled and said '' hai sensei'' she took the phone out of my hands, I said ''give me that!'' sensei shook her head and said ''iie, you can have it after class'' I rolled my eyes and said ''sure'' I gave her the phone and mumbled ''bitch'' I put my head on the desk and said ''ugh this is gonna be a long day'' sensei said ''xiao can you get the sequin box from the top shelve?'' I looked at the box, it was a big cardboard box, I said '' whoa your obsessed with sequins'' I pulled up a stool by the shelve and stood on it, I got the box in my hands, then the stool felt wobbly, chase stood behind me, I said ''whoa!'' I fell and the sequins, fell on me

_Couple seconds later_

I opened my eyes to find my lips on chases lips, we were both covered in sequins, I quickly stood up and ran out to the girls bathrooms, blushing with tears in my eyes and a sad expression on my face, I leaned against the wall and breathed '' its official, I will not forget this, I mean…I mean I didn't mean to, phoe… get yourself together xiaoyu…oh no look at me im in a tizzy…'' I wiped the tears away and said looking down '' I swear why does this keep happening? Im just a bad luck charm for romance'' I heard kairi's voice ''xiao? Are you here? I brought your phone'' I called ''im in here…'' kairi saw me in the state I was in… kairi said ''xiao…I know it was an accident''

I cried and said ''what am I supposed to tell jin, he would never accept this…'' kairi said hugging me tightly '' just talk to him, he'll understand'' I said returning the embrace ''kya arigato kairi, you're a good friend''

_Break_

I was on my own; I didn't want to hang round with my friends at the minuet, I called Jin

**Jin?**

Xiao? Whats up is it about chase

**Hai** I cried

Xiao what did he do?

**Nothing… it was an accident, one he got me out of a fan club crisis but he was still holding my hand, and the next one was in art, a-ano… I fell on him and accidentally kissed him, I didn't want to though you're the only one who I love and ill never find anyone like you, jin I really like you…**

Xiao… I understand, I love you too, but why does this keep happening to you?

**I just think im in the wrong place at the wrong time all the time, I just think im a bad luck charm, things like this are always happening to me…**

Xiao don't worry baby…you will always be my lucky charm, so stop thinking badly of yourself okay?

**Oh Jin… I love you so much! **

Hmhm love you too, im being boring to heihachi and I promised I'll leave him alone, not!

**Oh c'mon Jin leave the poor guy alone, what the hell annoy him to the fullest **

Okay I will see ya xiao

**See ya Jin Chan love you**

Love you!

I ended the call, I smiled and said '' I just hope nothing else goes wrong today'' I heard chases voice saying ''xiao?'' I ran off and jumped into a tree, I lied on the centre on the tree, I said to chase ''go away chase…'' chase said ''iie, im not leaving, I wanted to say im sorry, it's just that, since the fight, I have had a crush on you since then, im happy too see you again that's all'' I thought ''oh man! First Toyura and now this guy!?'' I said ''sorry

chase im taken'' chase said ''im not surprised on how beautiful you are'' I giggled and said hanging upside down, accidentally scaring chase '' chase you are so sweet'' I got down of the tree, falling on my knees, I said ''kya!! That hurt'' chase said ''are you okay?'' I nodded and said staggering to get up ''yeah im fine, what class have you got next?'' Chase said with a pissed off look '' p.e''

I laughed and said '' ive got p.e- dancing'' chase snickered and said ''okay I don't know what ive got for the subject, but I hope its not dancing, im rubbish'' I laughed and said ''oh come on you cant be that bad'' he snickered and said ''wanna bet?'' I smiled and nodded, I snickered and said '' d'ya want me to teach you?'' chase said '' what do you know bout dancing?'' I snickered '' I know lots of dance styles, salsa, ballroom and a little bit of my own style'' chase said '' well teach it me at lunch break okay? In the hall'' I nodded and said '' okay'' the bell rang

_**P.e**_

The boys and girls were in the same p.e class, we both had dancing, kairi, miharu and me was in a group, I said ''well what we gonna do, we need a dance we all know'' miharu said ''ooh how about dondake fanfare? We all know the dance to that'' me and kairi agreed, kairi said ''where are the pom-poms?'' I laughed and said '' over there'' we all got a pair of pom-poms each because sensei said we had to go first, we got up on the stage, kairi whispered '' we haven't even got to practice, what

We going to do'' I said ''follow my league'' miharu and kairi said in unison ''okay xiao'' sensei said ''class quiet'' the music started, I said ''okay…Sun…ne…ichi…go!'' we did the dance, chase and the boys were watching along with all the rest of the girls, we finished the dance and we were all panting, I said dropping my head down '' awww man!! This is why we shouldn't have gone first!'' kairi said ''I know! We were all a bit rocky!'' miharu

breathed and said in a funny tone and pointing at a basket ball ''oh my god it's a basket ball!'' we all started laughing, I said laughing '' miharu, wh-what the hell was that about!?'' kairi laughed and added '' miharu that was so random!'' miharu laughed and said in a funny voice '' and I bid you adue!!'' Witch left us laughing again!

Lunch break

I met chase in the hall after class, chase snickered and said '' you weren't kidding you do know how to dance'' I laughed and said bowing ''arigato'' chase winked at me, I smiled and said ''what dance do you wanna learn first?'' Chase thought of it for a bit then said ''counting on the elegance my godamn dad is trying to teach me, ill go with ball room dancing'' I smiled and said ''' I thought you would, its one of the easiest dances to learn'' chase said crossing his arms and smirking '' oh really?'' I nodded and said '' oh yeah''

_15 minuets later_

I finished ''and spin'' chase span me, then I said ''and stop'' we both stopped, I said clapping '' well done! You got it on the first try! You're a quick learner!!'' chase laughed and said ''well what can I say? Im a quick learner as I am a fighter'' I laughed and said ''im pretty fast with my fighting skills, half of them are based on speed'' chase chuckled and said ''speed eh?'' I nodded and said getting into my stance '' try and attack me, you wont get a scratch on me'' chase said '' no way I'll do it tomorrow''

I laughed and said hugging him '' you're a good student'' chase said hugging me back ''you're a good teacher''

_After school_

I sprinted back home; Jin was already there, sitting on the roof, in a short sleeve top and trousers, I jumped on the roof and leaned my head on his shoulder, I said in a cute tone ''jin…?'' he said replied playfully ''yeah…?'' I laughed and said covering his eyes '' are you alright?'' he snickered and said ''yeah im fine, were are we going anyway?'' I smiled and said with a twinkle in my eye ''secret'' I drew my wings out and said smirking ''follow me'' I

flew, jin followed, I flew for a few minuets and turned round to make sure jin was following me, I hovered and said ''jin? Where are you?'' then I felt something clung to my waist, I laughed, he snickered and said ''boo'' I said quickly turning round and hugging him ''next time give me a signal'' jin snickered and said holding my hand ''and why should I do that? Its fun scaring you'' I huffed and said dragging him along ''its over here''

We landed by a bride, beyond that bridge was a sparkling pool, in front of the pool was a big tree, with a hollow middle, there was a small statue of a girl in the middle of the tree, the statue had a doll like appearance and a small rose in it's hair, I smiled and said giving my hand out ''don't worry mits… its me xiaoyu, ive brought some one along'' suddenly the doll stirred and a small ghost appeared, it was a little girl with the rose in her hair, she said hugging me ''xiao…your back where were you?'' I

Smiled and said ''busy'' she smiled and said '' how's angel?'' I smiled and said ruffling her hair '' and why should I tell you that mitsy?'' she smiled, then she said noticing Jin ''who's he, he's cute!'' I laughed and said '' this is Jin kazama, he's my boyfriend and soon to be husband'' mitsy said ''what!? Xiao your engaged!? Why didn't you tell me!!'' I laughed and said '' gomen nasai mitsy darling, it just went so fast''

Jin smiled and said '' yeah its true'' mitsy smiled and said ''you have access to your mind'' I laughed and said ''arigato mitsy Chan, c'mon Jin!'' I pulled him to the edge of the pool, mitsy appeared in front of me, and she said 'do you know what to do?' I said smirking ''refresh me'' misty smiled and said ''go into the centre of the pool and let your aura guide

you through your magical journey'' I nodded and said ''hai!'' I said to jin '' follow me'' I led him into the centre of the pool, I said quietly ''close your eyes'' before he closed his eyes, he pulled me close and said '' matsu…(wait)'' I closed my eyes and said ''why?'' Jin said '' because I don't want to let you go''

In a flash the water stirred with energy, little orbs of light came out of the swirling current; I hugged Jin tightly and said '' don't let me go…'' jin hugged me tightly and said ''iie I wont…'' we were both lifted out of the water, the water still swirling with energy, I looked

down and said '' jin look'' jin said '' I know, our aura is lifting us up'' I smirked and said ''your well informed'' jin chuckled and said kissing me '' nah im just really smart'' I blushed, then we were let down, mitsy said '' your journey has

Ended'' I giggled and said ''thanks mitsy, I'll be back next week!'' I said while walking off with Jin ''I forgot it's Friday and I have to go to my parents tomorrow'' I sighed in disappointment, Jin said playing with one of my pigtails '' don't worry, its only too days, and im gonna miss you so much'' I smiled and said '' September is only like a week or so away, have we got everything sorted?'' Jin nodded and

grinned, he said '' its just a normal wedding, I don't want any of them stupid celebrity ones you get on TV'' I groaned and said '' yeah me either, I think its too much'' jin nodded and said '' are you gonna wear a wedding dress?'' I laughed and said jumping on Jin's back '' yeah, but I don't want a puffy thing, I just want something normal'' jin smirked and said '' don't worry im sure you'll find something, you and the girls always do'' I laughed and

jumped off his back, I nodded and said in a posh tone '' and what are you gonna wear darling?'' jin said back in a posh tone which made me laugh '' oh xiao darling, im going to wear one of my suits as always, and please stop talking like your going to meet the queen, ive got such a terrible accent'' he laughed after he said that, we both said ''why do we suck at British accents?'' Then we walked off

_Xiao's flashback, xiaolin tournament October 2012_

_Chase said '' xiao don't you get it, your too weak to battle me'' I shook my head and said '' no way, im not'' chase knocked me down and said ''yeah you are, just come fight me when your older'' I laughed and said ''okay okay, now help me up please'' chase helped me up, chase chuckled and said '' xiao I know were gonna meet again, I really know that'' I said hugging him tightly and running off ''yeah we will okay chase?'' chase nodded and smiled…_

I whispered in my sleep '' chase, we did meet again, but you gotta crush on me…'' I put my head under the pillow and mumbled ''im such a bad luck charm''

Authors note: Oi Oi! Hey guys!! Um im gonna do the next chapter


	7. negative? nah!

Authors note: hello there!! Ive lost Te date to the story…someone remind me since im scattering em al over the place

* * *

Saturday

I felt Jin's arms around me while I was asleep; I whispered ''you awake?'' Jin said ''hai, just woke up'' I snickered and said turning round so I was lying face-to-face '' cant be bothered to get up today…'' Jin replied brushing his hand against my cheek '' awww poor xiao'' I giggled and said brushing my hand against his cheek and kissing him '' keep quiet you'' he smiled and said '' you okay?'' I nodded and said '' I just don't want to go to my parents for the weekend…'' he smiled and said '' I'll come visit don't worry'' I smiled and said ''okay''

My parents place

I got in and kairi pounced on me, I wasn't expecting it, kairi squealed ''yata your back your back!!'' I winced in pain and said in a pissed off attitude ''get off…please'' kairi quickly got off me and said bowing ''gomen nasai!'' I got up and hugged her saying ''its alright, I weren't expecting it, but next time gimmie a warning'' kairi laughed and said ''I missed you so much!'' I smiled and said '' me to'' I heard manna's voice saying ''kairi where's xiaoyu's spray cans? I thought since she was here I

Might give her a surprise' he said that with a snicker, I shouted ''what!? Manna you…' manna said in a jumpy tone ''shit! You're here already!?'' I snickered and said getting angry ''what the fucking hell are you doing to my room!'' I rushed up stairs and shouted slamming the doors open ''what the hell have you done?'' manna said pointing at the wall, to a beautiful piece of wall art saying in tag letters, angel,

And with a anime angel sitting on top of the letters, manna said getting up'' xiao I know we hate each other, play tricks on each other but you're my sister xiao and I love you'' I smiled and said ''aw manna, why did you do this?'' manna smiled and said '' I dunno, I was bored, but I wanted to make this a surprise'' I smiled and said giving him a big hug '' arigato! I love you too''

Kairi said ''xiao want to come with me? Were meeting sora and the others'' I smiled and said ''sure, I aint got anything to do'' I said hugging her '' Septembers only a week away, I just need to get the wedding dress, and you lot the bridesmaid dresses'' kairi said smiling ''don't worry, me miharu and lili will help you'' I laughed and said ''arigato! I excited and nervous about marrying him'' kairi said giggling ''hai im sure he feels the same way'' I laughed and said putting my arm around her, she put her

arm round mine ''im sure of that'' I added ''and since you're here permanently, you will be my flower girl'' kairi squealed ''really?'' oh my god thank you!'' I smiled and said '' you may be 17 but you're still my little sister'' kairi smiled and snickered' deal but the night before the wedding you have to stop here, your getting a makeover, and jin can stop at sora's or hwo's, I laughed and said ''deal''

_by the park_

We met, hwo, sora, miharu and lili, I smiled and said running to hug lili ''hey lili! Long time no see!'' lili laughed and said hugging me '' ive been in Monaco, then I flew over here'' I smiled and said '' the weddings only a week away oh my gosh im so nervous!'' the group

cheered, kairi said ''oh I forgot Jin has to stop at either hwo's or sora's'' hwo said'' yeah sure ill let jin stop at mine, and you too sora'' sora said ''what!? No way I am not staying at yours!'' Hwo said ''and why not?'' Sora smiled and snickered ''I like my own bed'' we all laughed, kairi said giving sora a face all boys couldn't resist (the puppy eyes) ''

pleeeeease? Sora? Pretty pretty pleeeeease?'' Sora smiled and said '' oh okay'' I laughed realised that hwo's house was a couple door away from me, I smiled to myself

I heard Jins voice saying and snickering '' who said I have to stay at hwo's?'' I snickered '' we all made a deal, im stopping at mine the night before the wedding and you have to stop at hwo's '' jin chuckled and said wrapping his arms around me '' sounds fair don't ya think?'' I snickered and said whizzing round and kissing him lightly '' it does''

_Home, my room_

I was busy getting into my pjs; I threw my clothes off, and then tripped up on them, I sighed '' one day you will be more careful xiao but not today'' I got up and dusted my self off, I got into my pj bottoms, I was in my bra and didn't realise the window was open, I looked at it for a sec and I thought I saw a face, I rubbed my eyes again to see it was

chases face, looking at me and blushing, my body twitched and I turned bright red, I screamed and pointed my index finger at him '' kya!! You pervert what the hell do you think your doing!?'' I clenched my fists and shouted in embarrassment and anger '' answer me now!!'' Chase said ''gomen nasai for coming at a bad time!'' I quickly got into my top and shouted putting my hands on my hips

'' This is a really bad time!! I mean what the hell do you want!?'' chase said calmly '' I dunno'' I sighed and said realising he was upside down '' how the hell did you do that?'' chase laughed and said ''aren't you forgetting that I can change into a dragon?'' I said

''oh, yeah I did forget'' chase said '' well im going to head off before my dad kills me'' I smiled and said ''okay then'' chase said ''oh and xiao?'' I replied ''hm?'' chase kissed me on the cheek and said ''that was for the dance lesson'' I smiled and said ''anytime chase'' he then went off, I closed the curtains and said dropping on my bed

Note to self: always should have an alarm on my window

_11:00pm_

Everyone else was asleep, well I thought so, and manna came into my room and said 'were are you going?' I smiled and said ''I thought you were asleep'' he nodded and said rubbing his eyes '' yeah I guess I was but I can't sleep'' I smiled and said '' oh the answer to your question was im going to jin's, were gonna go somewhere to air travel'' manna said '' neat I wish I had wings'' I smiled and said handing him a wing charm '' now

you can'' manna said confused 'xiao…how do I use this?'' I smiled and said '' kiss it and hold it up, then you will have wings, just don't lose it it's the only one I have'' manna smiled and said ''xiao can you teach me how to fly?'' I nodded and replied ''yeah but later okay?''

Manna said ''arigato xiao'' I smiled and said '' no problem lil bro'' I crouched at the edge of the windowsill and flew off

_Jin's house_

I flew to the window and tapped it, I quietly said '' jin'' I saw him on the computer, he noticed me and smiled, he opened the window and said quietly ''xiao what are you doing here?'' I replied brushing my hand against his face and gazing at him '' couldn't sleep without you, I miss your warmth'' Jin replied brushing his hand against my face and gazing at me '' I couldn't sleep without you either'' I sat on the windowsill, jin said ''c'mon xiao your gonna get a cold'' I shook my head and said

''Im fine…atchoo!'' Jin looked at me as in ''told you so' look, I huffed and said '' fine'' he held out his, I took it and smiled, then I accidentally tripped onto jin, I broke into giggles and said '' sorry jin'' jin chuckled and said '' don't worry'' I got off him and said '' what do you wanna do?'' jin chuckled and said sitting up and stroking my hair '' hm I dunno, do you wanna fly across to the beach?'' I nodded and said ''sure''

_Across the sea_

It was a full moon, moonlight was shimmering on the sea, and Jin and me were messing about in the sky, jin snickered '' you look so cute in the moonlight'' I flew and hugged him saying 'ditto'' jin smirked and said hovering ''hey xiao can you perform tricks?'' I snorted and said laughing '' im not a dog you know'' he chuckled and said spinning me around ''I know I know'' he let go of me and said ''watch this'' I hovered and thought ''what is he up to'' I watched jin perform a trick, it was a triple spin, my eyes twinkled and exclaimed '' how did you do that!?'' jin smiled and snickered'' hmm I self taught'' I smiled and replied ''watch this then'' I flew up and flipped

Jin clapped and said ''very good'' I smiled and said ''wanna go for a swim?'' Jin smiled and said ''sure'' I smiled and flew close to the water, I withdrew my wings and went in, Jin followed, I stayed under water for a bit, then we came back up, I held jin close to me and said '' I love you so much'' jin wrapped his arms around me and whispered ''ano…I love you too'' he French kissed me

_Back at Jin's house_

I smiled and said '' my clothes are still wet'' Jin chuckled and said ''don't forget I am too'' I smiled and said '' I better get going'' I went to leave, then jin grabbed my hand and pulled me close, he then kissed me and whispered ''stay'' I said ''gomen nasai I cant'' jin sighed and said 'I am such a negative person'' I was about to leave, I said turning round and smiling'' oh c'mon jin no your not''

He replied smugly '' yes I am''

I replied again putting my hands on hips 'are not are not are not!''

Jin smiled and said ''are too are too are too''

I smiled and said pouncing on him 'no way if your a negative person, that means I am''

he chuckled and said ''fine im not, I don't want you to be a negative person as well''

I smiled and said brushing my hand against his face ''c'mon say that you're a happy

person'' he said dully ''I am a happy person'' I snickered and said ''c'mon jin say it like

you mean it'' jin said it in his normal voice ''okay im a happy person'' I got off him and said sprouting my wings again ''thank you''

_Outside my window_

I found manna in my room, good thing because I accidentally locked myself out, I tapped on the glass and said ''manna c'mon open up'' manna opened the window , I smiled and said ''time for your flying lesson'' manna smiled and said ''I think I know how to fly'' manna held up the wing charm and kissed it, he sprouted greyish wings and flew, I smiled and said ''looks like you have flying covered' manna smiled and said ''thanks''

After that I got into bed I said

Random note: don leaves me in a hospital with someone who I like to annoy, I know how to work one of them electric things who keep people alive, I'll tease em with that

* * *

Authors note: Lol I totally thought of this at last minuet


	8. night before the wedding

Authors note: lolhey again happy Halloween everyone!

* * *

_Sunday_

I woke up to the alarm clock; I put the switch on and said mumbling and putting my head under the covers ' 'please go away'' then

Tap tap tap

I rubbed my eyes and opened the window; it was a beautifully fresh morning, I smiled and looked right and left, I said ''huh?'' then I heard a voice exclaiming ''did ya miss me?'' I went ''dammei!'' hit my head off the window then fell off the bed, I got up and rubbed my eyes again, I saw Jin sitting on the windowsill, smirking and snickering, with his black wings out shimmering in the sunlight, I quickly got up and said crouching on my bed ''what the hell…jin don't scare me like that''

Jin said smiling and laughing ''ohayo! Sorry I scared ya'' I growled and mumbled ''next time please gimmie a warning…'' I rubbed my head to see a little bit of blood on it, Jin asked ''xiao?'' I said ''arei? Nani?'' jin ran his hand through my hair and said concerned' I didn't hurt you by scaring you did i?'' I smiled and replied '' its only a scratch'' he smiled and replied kissing me on the ''I really hope I didn't hurt you'' I ran my hand through his hair and said kissing him fully ''you didn't hurt me, now could you go I need to get dressed'' jin said smugly ''no way'' I smiled playfully and replied ''fine then I'll do this…'' I shut the curtains on him, I smiled and counted

1…2…3

I peeked my head through the curtains to see him there again, we both laughed at each other, I said smiling '' you never give up do you?'' he shook his head and said ''no ms. Xiaoyu'' I closed the curtains and got dressed then opened the curtains again to see no one there, I apparently leaned over too much and fell, I noticed myself really close to the ridged wall, and I was falling downwards, I stopped myself on the ridges

And climbed back up, I tripped and got my foot caught in the window sill, then fell on the bed, I looked at my right foot to see my shoe was missing, I immediately looked outside to see it was on the ground, then jin picked it up then flew back to the windowsill (sheesh im really using windowsill a lot right??) I sighed and said ''well that's my adventure for today'' as Jin handed me my shoe back, he chuckled and said

'' Nah that was only minor'' I heard mom calling ''xiao breakfast is ready! And I made your favourite snack!'' I giggled and said kissing Jin ''im sorry my darling im gonna have to go'' Jin chuckled and nodded, he replied ''I'll be at the park with the others okay xiao?'' I said quickly before leaving ''hai!''

_Breakfast_

I walked into the dining room to see kairi shouting ''hey xiao! What were you doing on the side of the house??'' I smirked and replied '' climbing for my life'' kairi had a 'wtf' look on her face as I sat down, I laughed at her and said ''kai im fine don't worry'' dad greeted us, then mom, then manna, kairi said in amazement '' what were you doing on the side of the house anyway?'' I sighed and

said putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth '' I fell out of the window, leaning out to far, you know how clumsy I can be'' manna smirked and said ''yeah we all do'' I glared at him and said banging my fist on the table '' please don't make me tie you up again manna'' manna stuck his tongue out at me, I did the same, mom smiled at me and said '' guess what

Me and kairi made??'' Manna smiled and said ''a mess in the kitchen?'' I laughed and said ''what did you make?'' kairi said happily '' jelly cubes!! (Jelly in an ice cube tray and put in the fridge trust me its fun)'' I smiled and said ''cool! What flavour?'' kairi said '' um cherry and blackcurrant'' I smiled and said 'nice~'' I put my bowl aside and went upstairs, I shouted to kairi'' im going to the park!'' kairi shouted back 'okay!!''

Park

I said to Jin ''I already got the dress~'' jin said wrapping his arms round me'' perfect'' lili butted in ''hey xiao!! Lemme do you makeover for the wedding pleeeeease?'' I nodded and said ''sure'' miharu said '' xiao what dress did you pick?'' I smiled and said 'well it's the first of September tomorrow right? So I'll show you lot when you come tonight'' miharu and lili said in unison'' we've told our moms!'' I smiled and said leaning back on Jin ''everything's falling into place'' Jin smiled and kissed me on the head

Hwo said ''hey xiao got any new moves?'' I smirked and said ''yeah, crouch down on one knee for me'' he did as told, I said to everyone ''I call this cyclone lift'' I approached to hwo and stood on his knee, then kicked him at the back of the head, while he was dizzy I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him, he landed into a bush, I laughed and said 'I thought of that move a week ago as well, I didn't get the

Chance to use it…'' we all laughed while hwo stumbled out of the bush, hwo shouted at me ''what the fuck do I look like!? A punching bag!?'' I shrugged and said '' well you wanted me to show you'' hwo said furiated'' no I fucking didn't!!'' he threw a kick at me, I parried it and did crank up to him, I smiled and clicked my fingers, I giggled '' your gonna need speed to fight me'' then I heard a voice saying 'I can equal to it'' I looked to see chase smiling at me, I smiled at him and said ''oh hey chase, so you think you can fight me?'' chase nodded and smirked, he said '' well I didn't try hit you now did I? So I thought I would…''

I laughed and went into my stance, chase smiled and speeded up at me, I smiled and glided past him, then did crank up to him, I smiled and said dancing past him '' this is like ballet, and im having fun'' chase threw another attack on which I dodged, I laughed and curtseyed, I did so shoe me to him, he got up and said ''wow you really are speedy, I don't think i can fight you according to last time'' I shrugged and laughed. Chase smiled and said ''see you at uni okay?'' I nodded, and then he walked off.

My house~

Kairi, miharu and lili were here, they brought their bridesmaid dresses, and kairi said xiao show us you're wedding dress!' I laughed and said ''okay okay'' I brought it out of the wardrobe, it was a beautiful cream dress, not puffy~ well slightly but not puffy puff, miharu said ''oh my god Jin would love you in that!'' lili added ''cream is a playful and fun colour, boys like playful and fun flirty girls'' kairi laughed and added '' and xiao is all that!'' I smiled and said ''aw thank you guys!'' Miharu said ''ooh I got an idea let's tells ghost stories!'' I gulped and said trying not to show fear '' uh sure'' kairi said ''get under your covers everyone!'' we did as kairi said,

Miharu told…

There was a little girl in the woods, she was afraid of the spirits, she was also afraid of the myth of the monster that was out late at night… she was dared by her friends to go into the woods to see if the curse was true… at 10:00pm she went into there…

_Then she saw a shadow fumbling through the trees…all of a sudden a monster came out and grabbed her!_

''Phweee!!!'' I cried as I hid under the covers

Miharu continued

Now they say you can see her face round here… crying and screaming~

Then we all saw someone jump out in front of us shouting ''booooooooooooooooo!!!!'' We all screamed, then we looked at the person… he laughed and said'

'Scaring girls is easy'' I cried ''manna!!! Don't do that!'' manna laughed and went out, the girls went to sleep after that, I tried to get to sleep but the story scared me too much… I got out of bed; I was in my pjs, barefoot and my hair down, I looked out of the window, I said to myself '' I should take a walk'' I stood on the windowsill, drew

Out my wings and flew, I thought to myself '' I should watch, I don't want people to see me, especially jin'' when I was close to ground I with drew my wings, I landed on a road, it felt weird on my feet since there was nothing on them, I then tripped on some glass and cut my foot, I didn't care it was only a walk,

Noone was out here…(duh its like 11:00pm!) I smiled and said looking at my foot, '' first the bandages on my legs and arms now this??'' (The bandages are off me now) I kept walking; I said ''that story really scared me'' then I felt something touch me on the shoulder, I screamed ''Phweee!'' I was about to turn round, the voice said '' what

Are you doing out here?'' I said ''who are you?'' the voice said 'turn around and have a look…'' I shook my head and said covering my mouth with my fists ''im too scared to~'' the voice said '' xiao…'' I yelped and said '' I guess i could take a look, but im too afraid to if it's a stranger'' the voice said again ''xiao you know me''

I felt tears in my eyes, I dropped my head down and said'' w-why am i crying…?'' the voice said '' xiao I know your scared'' I gulped and turned round, it was a guy in a grey hoddie and denim jeans, his face was shadowed, I said uncovering the hood to reveal his face ''jin?'' he smirked and winked at me, saying ''you know it'' I sighed and said '' jin don't do that again okay? You scared me out of my mind'' he hugged me tightly and said '' okay xiao~ I wont do it again okay?'' I smiled and said '' I

Know you wont, it's just that miharu told a ghost story, and then I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk then…'' jin put a finger to my lips and said ''you talk to much, I understand you don't like ghost stories'' I laughed and said pushing his finger away and poking him on the chest '' then what are you doing around here

Kazama?'' he smirked and said ruffling my hair ''what is it of yours?''

I smiled and said in a cheeky tone ''im gonna be your wife tomorrow so plenty'' jin laughed and said sarcastically ''feisty little girl, fine I'll tell, I'll tell, I saw you flying out your window so I came to check whats up'' I sweat dropped and said ''awww I was hoping not to be seen!'' Jin put a hand on my shoulder, then lifted me up bridal style, I laughed and said ''Jin what are you doing?'' He

smirked and said ''im not gonna let you walk on that foot of yours'' I smiled and said ''fine'' he also said walking towards my house '' my mom says I need my hair cut too~'' I looked at his hair and said laughing ''well you could do with a trim, shall i cut it for you?''

He smiled and said '' had any experience?'' I shook my head and said ''nope but im sure I'll get the hang of it'' he laughed and said '' make sure you wont cut my ears off?'' I laughed and said kissing him on the cheek and laughing ''I promise I promise'' Jin smiled and flew us up to my window, he said to me'' you got any bandages for your foot?'' I sighed and said ''iie~'' Jin huffed playfully and

said '' I brought some, there really handy'' I sat on the windowsill while he bandaged up my foot, he smiled and said kissing my on the cheek '' all better?'' I snickered and said ''all better'' I smiled and said ''when do you want your hair cut?''

Jin smiled and said '' after the wedding?'' I smiled and nodded, jin said ''I have to go before the guys find out'' I laughed and said ''okay'' jin said before flying off ''goodnight my bride'' I smiled and said kissing him on the lips ''goodnight my darling''

* * *

Authors note: awww! Cute im so proud of this chappie~


	9. the big day

Authors note: hmm shall I make this the last chapter?

* * *

1… 2…3…WAKEY WAKEY LING!

I smiled and said putting my head under the covers '' girls, you could of just said wakeup in normal voice'' then I yelled ''that fucking deafened me!!'' The girls laughed then kairi spotted the bandage on my foot, kairi pointed out ''hey whats that?'' I thought ''oh god how am I going to cover this up!?'' I stuttered ''I-I fell… and cut myself, yeah I fell and I cut myself!'' Miharu said pointing at my face ''she lie!!'' I smiled and said in an annoyed tone ''no im not!!'' the girls laughed, mom said ''girls come on! You gotta hurry up for Xiao's wedding!'' we all said in unison ''hai!''

_With Jin_

Sora and me were busy drawing on hwo's face in the morning, since I woke up at 6:00am and now it was 9:00 sora woke up bout same time, sora told me he wanted to draw a prank on hwo by drawing 'I am a virgin' on his forehead, me and sora were busy snickering like idiots, sora whispered ''permanent?'' I shook my head and whispered ''nah that's just to harsh, water soluble?'' sora shrugged and said ''sure, lets do it in purple and pink'' I snickered and said ''yeah that will piss him off'' we took turns writing words,

Sora- I

Me-am

Sora- a

Me-virgin

We couldn't help our self but laugh our heads off when he woke up, I smiled and said '' morning hwo~'' sora carried on ''yeah hwo morning'' hwo went into the bathroom while we peeked out heads round the corner, hwo

saw the sentence we writ on his face, me and sora fell to the floor laughing our heads off, hwo shuddered and yelled '' guys!! What the fuck did you do to my face!?'' I snickered while saying '' only writing a sentence of truth'' sora laughed at the comment, hwo started chasing me, I ran downstairs and said ''c'mon hwo ya

slowpoke what ya been doing for all these years!?'' hwo shouted ''kazama you're a dead man!'' I laughed and said '' we'll see bout that'' I stopped for a sec then hwo tackled me and got me in a headlock

Sora was the laughing his head off, hwo said ''say uncle!'' sora interrupted and said pushing the tips of his fingers on hwo's shoulders ''pressure point!'' hwo let me out of the headlock and laughed, he said giving me

and sora high five'' oh c'mon two against one, that isn't fair'' I laughed and said putting an arm round sora ''is so, oh and sora, next time we decide to do that lets write it in permanent~'' sora laughed and said ''sure'' hwo

said pointing at sora'' ive actually never seen you fight'' I smiled and said ruffling sora's head ''good point, I haven't actually seen you fight'' sora said ''I normally use key blades, I barely fight with my hands'' hwo

laughed and said '' key blades what are they? Used for doors?'' I smiled and couldn't resist being dorky and informative '' a key blade is a magical sword used in various places in the world'' hwo said crossing his arms and snickering ''couldn't resist being a geek kazama?'' I got him in a head lock and said ''shut it red''

_Back with xiao!_

I stretched and said ''miharu don't tell ghost stories again please…'' miharu said resting her head on her hands ''awww why there fun!'' lili smiled and said ''hmm that did give me a bit of a nightmare'' I said ''me too!'' mom

said ''xiao honey when's the wedding?'' I smiled and said ''sunset at momijidani shine'' (where jin took me on the study date) lili said '' xiao how romantic!'' I giggled and said drinking some water '' im really nervous, I mean it's the big day'' kairi squealed ''xiao! You gonna have kids?'' me, lili and miharu said in unison ''kids?'' kairi said ''hai kids!'' I started to blush and said ''hmmm~ im not sure bout that'' kairi settled down and said ''ok-ok''

_Knock knock knock_

Mom opened the door to hwo's and sora's voice saying ''guess who!'' mom said ''nice to see you boys, come on in' 'me and the girls noticed that hwo had a sentence written in big letters, I am a virgin, miharu tried not to laugh and said ''h-hwo'' I continued whilst not to laugh ''h-how are you?'' kairi said snickering and giggling '' hi hwo~''

3…2…1…we all burst out laughing, including sora, hwo said furiated '' what the hells so funny!?'' I laughed and said giving him a mirror ''here you should take a look at yourself'' hwo looked at his forehead and shouted ''damn you sora and kazama!'' We carried on laughing while hwo's being humiliated; I smiled and said darting back upstairs ''I'll be in my room!'' lili shouted '' we'll be up in half an hour''

I smiled and opened the window again, I flew out of the window and span around happily, I exclaimed ''im going to get married today!'' the trees were already starting to shed leaves, I smiled and said throwing my

hands up '' I cant wait!! I wonder how jin's doing'' I heard his voice saying ''just fine and im pretty excited at the day as well, uhhhh momijidani shrine??'' I smiled to notice he was sitting in a tree, I laughed and said flying

up to him ''am i really noticeable to you or something??'' he shook his head and said ''nah your beauty just stands out, yeah your really noticeable to me'' I laughed, he drew his wings out as well and flew to me,

He hugged me and whispered '' cant wait to marry you, I love you so much'' I whispered back ''ditto''

I smiled and pressed my lips against his, Jin pressed his body against mine and French kissed me, I blushed hard, he blushed to, I smiled and said ''your heartbeat…'' jin added ''getting faster? Your is to'' I giggled and said kissing him on the cheek ''I know'' I added '' I better get back to my room'' jin smiled and said '' see you later~'' I laughed and said '' see you later''

_Afternoon_

Miharu lili and kairi was playing doa 3 while i was on the bed watching them, then BANG I look at the window to see manna splattered on it, I looked at it and laughed my head off, I opened the window to see manna rubbing his nose and yelling '' xiao! I blame you for this'' I snickered and said flicking his nose ''and how exactly is this

my fault?'' manna sighed and said covering up his nose ''ow, you didn't open the window when you sensed me coming!'' I shrugged and said ''yeah I sensed you from a mile away so~'' kairi said ''xiao! Its coming to sunset!''

I looked at the clock then the sky, it was a peachy-pinkie colour, I yelped and said '' dammei im gonna be late for my own wedding!!'' lili, miharu and kairi screamed with excitement

_Few minuets later_

Lili, miharu and kairi got into their bridesmaid dresses, I smiled and said '' aw you lot look cute!'' lili said putting blusher onto me ''no way xiao you look cute!'' I smiled and said thank you… we all headed off to the shrine

_Sunset_

Everyone was here~ I felt really nervous…I mean im gonna get married today, and im really excited, hwo and sora walked up to me, I smiled and said to hwo ''hey you washed it off'' hwo snickered and said ''shush it gorgeous'' I stuck my tongue out to him, sora said '' whoa xiao what a change'' I smiled and said ''arigato'' hwo

said '' jin's really nervous and happy bout the whole situation, he couldn't stop smiling'' I laughed and said ''that's jin alright'' we all laughed

Kairi shouted '' xiao! Jins here!'' I smiled and said waving to the boys '' well I gotta go!'' The boys smiled and said ''okay!''

_Another few mins later_

I met Jin few minuets before the wedding was gonna begin, I smiled and said '' you look cute~'' he said laughing '' and you too, you nervous?'' I nodded my head fast and said ''hai!! And you?'' he nodded his head fast and said ''yeah'' I smiled and said ''well this is it right? I cant wait!!'' he nodded and said ''yeah'' I smiled and whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek ''its gonna be alright'' he said hugging me '' hai arigato~'' he

went up to the um…Shrine thingy where you stand?? I have no idea what to call it…I smiled while kairi lead me with flower petals, I looked at the girls, mum and dad and manna, the boys, everyone I knew was there, looked over to the girls to see they were crying with joy, I smiled and carried on until I met jin.

_Skipping all that vicar crap_

The vicar said to me '' jin kazama do you take ling xiaoyu as your lawfully wedded wife?'' He smiled at me and said '' I do'' the vicar said '' ling xiaoyu do you take Jin kazama for you're lawfully wedded husband?'' I smiled and said with tears in my eyes '' I do'' the vicar proudly said '' I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may

kiss the bride'' jin smiled at me and kissed me on the lips, everyone cheered, I whispered to kairi '' catch the bouquet im going to throw it directly to you'' kairi smiled and whispered '' oh c'mon xiao…'' I laughed and said ''just do it''

I turned round and threw the bouquet to the crowd, I looked to see who cached it, and it was kairi, I smiled and winked at her, she smiled at me back, then jin picked me up bridal style.

I smiled and said to jin '' we did it'' jin kissed me on the forehead and said '' now its you and me babe''

* * *

Authors note: okay jin still has his hair cut so~ im gonna do the next chappie on the same day okay guys?


	10. jin's haircut

Authors note: im kinda angry with myself for some reason…uuuh I think this chappie is gonna be short… oh and this is kinda from fmp fuumofuu

* * *

_Evening Jin's house_

I saw jin sitting on a chair in the bathroom, I smiled and said walking in with towels and a pair of scissors ''tadaima'' jin smiled and said noticing a mirror in front of him '' oh hey~'' I sighed and said putting the towels around him '' im so tired~'' jin chuckled and said '' ditto~'' I looked at his hair and thought '' ummm how exactly am I gonna do this~'' I put a bit of hair into to of my fingers, cut it… I smiled and said ''hmmm this might not be so bad, cutting your hair'' jin smiled and hisses playfully '' try not to send me bald'' I said smirking playfully '' no way im not gonna''

Snip…snip…snip

I was half way through, and I was getting the hang of it, I said ''jin can you turn your head a bit?'' he replied ''sure'' he turned his head away from me, I smiled and said turning his head to me '' other way silly'' I was focusing on cutting his hair to notice what was going on, I blushed when I realised I put his head right next to my chest and was leaning to get to the other sides to his head,

But then again his hair did need to be cut so basically theres nothing that can be done, I smiled and said ''gomen nasai'' jin said '' for what?'' I smiled and said '' nothing just gomen nasai'' the cutting his hair bit was done, I was just stroking and combing his hair, it was so soft, I smiled and said quietly ''jin your quiet, don't worry its almost done, I just need to cut your bangs a bit''

Snip…snip…snip

I cut his bangs a bit and smiled ''jin your done'' I smiled and looked at him, he was asleep, I smiled to myself as said ''awww'' looking at him and blushing, I brushed my hand across his face and whispered kissing him on the cheek '' your so cute'' I just gazed at him, sleeping like a baby, I

Called quietly'' jin-jin wake up…'' he opened his eyes and said '' gomen nasai'', he smiled and said rubbing his eyes ''gomen nasai for dozing off…'' I laughed and said kissing him on the lips ''don't worry, you look cute when your asleep'' I brushing his hands against my face and

Said '' no way your cuter'' he got up and said '' itai…my back is hurting'' I touched his back and he yelped and said '' don't xiao its really bad'' I smiled and said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom ''come with me, I'll give you a massage and then we'll see if its better okay?'' he nodded and said ''alright''

_Bedroom_

I smiled and said ''take you shirt off and lie on your stomach please'' he did as told, I sat on top of him and made my hands glow, I smiled and said '' ready? Just tell me if it hurts to much okay?'' jin said ''okay~'' I pawed my hands on his back and shoulders, I smiled and said ''feel any better?'' Jin replied ''a lot better'' I said '' shall I carry on?'' He chuckled and said lying on his back the minuet I got off and sat up '' no

Thanks you've done a lot, I don't want you to push yourself'' I smiled and said gazing at him '' your eyes…'' he smiled and said gazing into mine '' your eyes twinkle like stars'' I giggled and said putting a hand on his cheek ''I keep getting lost in yours~'' he kissed me on the lips then pulled away, I smiled and said coming closer to him '' whats wrong?'' he blushed and said ''nothing, just making you want more of me'' I giggled and said '' I do want more of you and you are so full of yourself mr

Kazama'' he flailed his hand a bit and mocked me saying ''yeah yeah yeah carry on missy'' I smiled and said playfully '' shut up and kiss me'' he nodded and smiled, I kissed him tenderly, I broke off and said ''what you gonna do now? Ya still gonna tease me?'' he held up my dairy and said shaking it about '' you tell me'' I sighed and thought '' dammit I thought I hid it~'' jin said '' I found it~'' i smiled and tried

Grabbing it, he quickly moved his hand this way and that, I laughed and said getting up and shaking it in my face '' xiao your gonna have to do better'' I laughed and said quickly grabbing it '' hmm that time I did'' I made

the dairy vanish in my hands and said putting them on my hips and standing up on the bed '' well mr kazama~ what you gonna do now?'' He smiled and picked me up by the legs, making me drop over one side of his shoulder, I laughed and said playfully moving about '' hey jin what

You doing!?'' he shrugged and said carrying me downstairs '' something~'' he carried me to the living room and laid me down on a sofa, I smiled and said sitting up '' and what was that for?'' He chuckled and said lying behind me '' nothing, I was gonna do that next that's all'' I smiled and said closing my eyes ''im so glad that were finally married I couldn't be happier…'' he put an arm round me and said '' me either… I love you ling xiaoyu'' I smiled and said before dozing off '' I love you too Jin kazama''

* * *

Authors note: yahooooooo it's done its done it's done!!! I might n do a Christmas edition to it though~

oh and thanks for all that reveiws~ *coughing* ahem...3

please read and review and hope you like


End file.
